the end of naraku preveiw
by savor1988
Summary: this preveiw of the end naraku this sneek peek at the story ! i have not finish yet but i thought might give a little idea of what i have plan . i hope you enjoy it


**I** **don t own inuyasha ' this sneek peek at one of the final chapter  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Inuyasha is transform into his demon form but his eye clear as they are when he in his half demon form but with the lines cross his face .<p>

Inuyasha is hold tetsusaiga in his hands point at naraku while everyone is down behind him .

shippo rin and jaken all are shock at what happen with inuyasha .

Jaken said huh ' rin said huh ' shippo said inuyasha transform '

naraku is shock he can t believe what happen . Naraku think what happen to inuyasha ? Naraku think he change '

inuyasha turn around to shippo and he said shippo ' shippo say huh ' inuyasha said take kagome and everyone else and get out of here . Shippo said uh right ' shippo said come on let take the other and get out of here . jaken said huh' rin said right ' jaken say hey wait up ' inuyasha turn back around and look right at naraku angry . Shippo transform as he fly off with kagome koga and sesshomura with jaken on him ' rin fly away with miroku and sango on ah and uh . they are about to leave but naraku see them .

naraku said i will not let you ecaspe . naraku hand grow and he sent it out at them but from out of no where inuyasha cut part of his hand off with the tetsusaiga . part of naraku hand that inuyasha cut off fall down ' naraku said ugy ' inuyasha said naraku this fight between me and you ' inuyasha said so leave the other out this . the other fly far away ' as the battle between inuyasha and naraku continued as it take to new level . naraku regrow his hand inuyasha look right at naraku his anger over what naraku has done to everyone grow inuyasha stare down at naraku inuyasha is not just angry he is in rage at naraku .

inuyasha yell naraku you bastard you hurt all my friends . inuyasha said first you kill kikyo ' inuyasha said then sesshomaru ' inuyasha said miroku sango and even koga ' inuyasha said and now kagome ' inuyasha say no more ! inuyasha YELL NO MORE !

inuyasha said naraku your going to pay for what you done . inuyasha say ugy ' inuyasha is about to use the adamant barrage ' inuyasha power up the tetsusaiga about to attack . naraku put up his barrier before inuyasha attack . inuyasha with a lots energy around him .

inuyasha said take this naraku adamant barrage . inuyasha fire the adamant barrage with lots power behind it . the adamant barrage with hugh blast behind it break naraku barrier and blast naraku apart . naraku yell aaah ' inuyasha said heh ' as he look on at naraku who blow apart . half of naraku body have been destroy ' naraku is hurt real bad naraku said ugy '

naraku is shock that inuyasha was able to destory half naraku body . so much that he can t regenerate his body ' naraku think my body won t recovey damn it . naraku is wounded bad so much so that he have a hard time reform his body . naraku said ugy ' inuyasha said what the matter have hard time put yourself huh naraku ? inuyasha say thing aren t going way you thought were are they naraku ! naraku pull out the shikon jewel in his hand and he use it to reform his body . naraku body regenerate back together ' inuyasha is ready ' naraku body have full regrow back together ' naraku yell curse you inuyasha ' naraku said your going to pay now die . naraku demonic energy rise '

naraku fire a hugh energy blast out from the eye ball in his armour at inuyasha . inuyasha get ready to use the wind scar . inuyasha yell wind scar ' inuyasha fire the most powerful wind scar he ever use . the wind scar and the energy blast clash . the wind scar over power naraku the energy blast and push it back . naraku said huh ' naraku is shock the wind scar hit naraku dead on that so much that destroy most of his body naraku yell in pain . he say aww ' inuyasha say how do you like that was it too much naraku ? naraku said don t be so sure of yourself inuyasha !

the wind scar destroy half of naraku body ' naraku is hurt bad ' naraku said ugy ' inuyasha said seem your like in lot pain naraku . naraku look in pain affer get hit with the wind scar ' naraku has the jewel in his hand he use again to regrow his body the jewel help naraku reform his body . naraku said inuyasha you never beat me ' naraku yell I m naraku and you are nothing compare to me inuyasha nothing . naraku yell now die inuyasha ' naraku fire energy blast again inuyasha look ready the energy blast hit the ground is destroy . naraku laugh with smile on face believe that he won naraku said ha ha goodbye inuyasha in the end it turn out you where no match for me but all of a sudden inuyasha voice say oh really is that so well think again naraku '

naraku turn around and is shock to see inuyasha stand right behind with the tetsusaiga in one hand and is still alive . naraku said what ? inuyasha move out the way of his attack so fast that naraku didn t see him move . inuyasha said it look like you miss me naraku ' naraku can t believe that inuyasha move out of the way so fast that he couldn t keep up with him . inuyasha said what the matter naraku a moment ago you look like you just won and you has defeat me so easy ?

inuyasha said well got news for you naraku this battle between me and you is far from over . naraku still shock & think how could inuyasha be able to move so fast that I wasn t able to see him move out of the way my attack .

naraku get angry and fire big energy blast at inuyasha again inuyasha stand there & put his sword up with both hands & block the attack with tetssaiga . inuyasha is push back bit but he stop the attack naraku is surpress that inuyasha block his attack he said what ' inuyasha said what the matter naraku is that best you can do ?

naraku get even more anger and in rage ' he said I will kill you inuyasha ' naraku fire out a another energy blast that about to hit inuyasha but inuyasha pull out his sheathe and block the blast . the sheathe stop the attack naraku can t believe it ' naraku think he stop my attack ' inuyasha said is that all you got naraku if it is than you better give it up . inuyasha say because I can tell you this much I am not going to hold anything back naraku .

naraku is in shock ' naraku think I can t believe that inuyasha have become this strong . he think inuyasha change but how he is different from what he was before . he think how could inuyasha have become this much stronger . naraku said inuyasha don t think that you can defeat me so easy . naraku said you pay inuyasha ' inuyasha say no naraku that where your wrong you see I know I going to defeat you . naraku said you fool ' naraku said you never be able defeat me inuyasha . inuyasha smile and said oh really naraku well we just has to see about that once I cut your head off and leave you in a prool of your own blood . naraku said heh '

naraku is angry ' naraku take out bone trident from his a part of his body in the form of a sword . inuyasha is ready to fight ' naraku said prepare to die inuyasha . inuyasha angry said the only one that going to die around here today is you naraku . naraku said heh we see about that inuyasha . inuyasha charges at naraku and swing tetsusaiga naraku stalke with his sword they hit each other . they are both lock together ' inuyasha said ugy ' naraku said heh ' inuyasha yell oww '

inuyasha push back naraku with the tetsusaiga naraku is shock . naraku said huh ' naraku jump up in the air inuyasha jump up and go affer him ' inuyasha stalke with his sword naraku block ' inuyasha strike again naraku block ' inuyasha strike again and naraku block again ' both inuyasha and naraku strike at each other with their sword over and over again as the battle between inuyasha and naraku rage on .

as both inuyasha and naraku continued their battle the fight is take to a new level . inuyasha and naraku keep stalke at each other with their sword over and over . inuyasha swing tetssaiga and naraku strike with his sword they clash over and over again . inuyasha swing his sword naraku block it ' naraku strike at inuyasha who block his attack and stalke back with the tetssaiga naraku block with his sword . they keep stalke again and again ' inuyasha and naraku stalke with their sword they clash with each other . they are both inuyasha and naraku have hugh amrunt of energy around them . inuyasha said ugy ' naraku said heh '

inuyasha swing at naraku but naraku jump out of the way ' inuyasha charges at him and stalke naraku block inuyasha keep strike over and over again naraku block his attack over and over again inuyasha hit with tetsusaiga .

naraku block with his sword they are lock together but naraku jump up in the air and naraku hold up his sword with hugh energy ball .

naraku fire his attack at inuyasha the blast destroy the ground . naraku evil smile and said ha ha ' laugh thinking he defeat inuyasha ' naraku said well inuyasha it look like I won . but inuyasha said oh yeah naraku ' naraku said huh ' naraku turn around and look to see inuyasha is still alive naraku is shock ' inuyasha said what the matter naraku ? naraku is angry naraku said ugy ' inuyasha said I hate to tell you this but it not over yet naraku . inuyasha said it going to take a lot more than that to defeat me .

naraku anger grow 'inuyasha hold tetsusaiga in his hands naraku said how dare you think you can beat me . naraku said you are no match for me inuyasha . naraku power up his sword and fire hugh energy ball at inuyasha . it hit the ground but inuyasha come out of the blast into air . inuyasha swing tetsusaiga naraku block with his sword ' they continued to battle on as both inuyasha and naraku are lock together with lots demonic energy around . they stare at each other while the fight go on .

else where to shippo and the other are far away fly in the air shippo transform with koga kagome sesshomaru & jaken and rin is fly on ah and uh with sango and miroku on him as well .

jaken say just where are we going anyway ?

shippo said shut up okay I don t know .

jaken said what do you mean by you don t know where we are going ?

shippo said look I try to find somewhere safe to go for the other ok .

rin say why don t we go over there ? rin point to place far away from where inuyasha and naraku are fight at shippo see it and agree that would be the best place

shippo say good idea let go '

rin fly over there to aren far away shippo fly behind rin & follow her

back to the fight inuyasha & naraku stalke at over and over again they jump back and land on the ground . inuyasha stand there point his sword at naraku who look at him & said heh inuyasha don t think you can defeat me . inuyasha said naraku your going down I going to make pay you for what did kagome kikyo & everyone else . naraku said you want blame me inuyasha but you the one couldn t save them . naraku said just like you couldn t save kikyo . naraku said face inuyasha the reason why kikyo die because of you . naraku said if you has been there kikyo in time you able to save kikyo but you were not and because you couldn t save kikyo that is why she death just you like couldn t save kagome and the other . naraku said face inuyasha it all your fault that kikyo die '

inuyasha in that moment close his eyes and put head down naraku with smug smile on face said what the matter inuyasha can t take the truth it hurt doesn t it ? inuyasha block it out & smile with his head down inuyasha said is that all you got naraku ? naraku is take back & said heh '

inuyasha look up at him & said your right naraku I had blame myself for the fact that kikyo was kill . inuyasha said &I even thought maybe I could save her if I been there but . inuyasha said I know what your try to do ! inuyasha said your try to get me to blame myself so you can get in my head . inuyasha say & make me blame myself when the truth is your the one that kill kikyo . inuyasha say your try to tiwst the truth around & make me blame myself for not be able to save kikyo kagome & the other .

inuyasha said but that not going to work not this time naraku this time your going to pay for what did to kagome and the rest of my friends . inuyasha say just like your going to pay for what you did to kikyo . inuyasha say your time naraku is over ! naraku say heh oh really sading inuyasha your wrong . he sent a big hugh powerful energy blast from his sword but inuyasha is already ready for him inuyasha yell wind sacr ! he fire hugh powerful wind scar that clash with naraku attack both of the attack hit each other inuyasha give everything to try push naraku attack back inuyasha yell ugy ' the blast is push away by the wind scar '

naraku is shock by the fact push his blast with wind scar ! inuyasha said naraku the what matter is that the best got I thought you do better than that . naraku say that only bit of what I can do you have no idea of my true power inuyasha . inuyasha said heh really than why don t you show me naraku your real power than !

naraku said heh who do you are think ? naraku say I will show you first hand ' inuyasha is ready for naraku ! naraku say here inuyasha feel the power of I naraku ! naraku power up his sword with lot energy around as he hold it up & said now die ! he fire energy ball that head inuyasha way but inuyasha fire the wind scar as he yell wind scar ! the wind scar and naraku attack clash again but this time it a draw both attack cance each other out ! inuyasha jump up & attack naraku by swing tesusagia naraku block with his sword !

inuyasha stalke again and naraku block again both of them stalke over and over again both of them give out bow to each other . inuyasha stalke with tetsusagia and naraku stalke with his sword they are both go at nonstop they keep stalke at each other over and over again with their swords . they are even match so it seem they are lock together in battle inuyasha swing tetsusagia but naraku jump & fire a energy blast from his sword at inuyasha the blast hit but inuyasha come up from behind naraku from out of no where & he YELL NARAKU '

he turn around & see inuyasha come down he swing tetsusagia down but naraku block it with his sword inuyasha and naraku stalke each other over and over again both of their sword clash with each other as they are lock together they release .

both inuyasha and naraku land on the ground they look at each other for a moment naraku said you don t stand chance against me inuyasha so might as well give and admit your defeat . naraku said &accept your fade that way it be easy when you die ! inuyasha said oh so I should be afraid than . inuyasha said as if give me break naraku you know as well I do that today the day I going to put end to you once and for all naraku . inuyasha said because you know that I become lots stronger than you are naraku .

naraku said heh don t make me laugh do you really think stronger than me ? inuyasha said I know I am and you do to ! naraku said heh you fool you are no match for me ! naraku said I far more powerful than you will ever be inuyasha . inuyasha said oh really well if that the case than why are you had such hard time defeat me ? inuyasha said but better yet let me ask you this why are you had such a hard time try to kill me ? inuyasha said or maybe it because you know that one on one you can t beat me . inuyasha said can you naraku ? inuyasha smile while say that naraku get angry & he said oh really inuyasha you think you can beat me well your sadly mistakeing . naraku fire from his sword

i have not finish the story yet but this just a preveiw of the end of naraku


End file.
